


stolen

by jaehafxcker



Series: sincerely, [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehafxcker/pseuds/jaehafxcker
Summary: “Did you just kiss me?” [Road/Allen]
Relationships: Road Kamelot & Allen Walker, Road Kamelot/Allen Walker
Series: sincerely, [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650148
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	stolen

“Did you just kiss me?”

The silver of Allen’s eyes is alight with wonder, confusion — his lips are parted just slightly, as though he’s completely frozen up before he can stumble over any other words. His face feels warm, and his ears are burning, and he really, _ really _ wishes Road would quit staring up at him with that annoyingly adorable expression, oh-so amused by his bewilderment.

She knows what she’s doing. Road’s amber gaze is so warm, so full of admiration and accented with a glimmer of mischief. And her skin is dark, so maybe he’s mistaken — but is that a tinge of pink he spies dusting her cheeks? The corners of her lips twitch upward into a dangerously playful grin as she catches his gaze, and Road laughs — it’s genuine, joyous, like sweet bells ringing — and Allen swallows.

“Was I not supposed to?” she throws back once her giggles have drifted off with the breeze. 

It’s probably rhetorical, he muses to himself, a trick question. She wants him to say something that might give her an opening to steal another. Instead of considering his response, he answers her quickly, expression a little hardened, but still so enticing.

“You didn’t ask.”

Road huffs, brows furrowing as her expression twists into a childish pout; she folds her arms dramatically, but when she speaks, her voice is soft, considerate, as though the words are weighing heavily on her. “Would you have said yes if I did?”

He’s caught off-guard by the serious, thoughtful tone of her voice, and Allen blinks a few times incredulously. That’s it? He doesn’t respond immediately, opening his mouth and tripping over the first words that try to form on his tongue; he gives up and sighs, more than a little flustered, and he finds himself thinking it over — if she asked him, especially if she had spoken to him so tenderly as she did just now,  _ would _ he have said no?

“I-I suppose I _ might _ have,” he tells her hesitantly as he scratches his cheek with one finger; there’s a voice somewhere in the back of his mind screaming at him, telling him he shouldn’t be saying anything at all, and he can’t meet her gaze when he says those words.

Is it because he feels bad for her, that she’s so fixated on Allen but can’t have him? Or is it because, perhaps, maybe he finds her a bit endearing? After all, putting their past aside, she’s not  _ that  _ bad — she cares for him.

Once the words are out of his mouth, Road throws herself at him with such force that she might have knocked them both to the ground had he not been expecting it; her arms circle around him for another embrace as she squeals out a, “Really?” in sheer disbelief at his answer.

And she swoops in to steal another kiss.

But Allen is faster, quickly moving his hand up and blocking her face with his palm before she can close the distance and claim his mouth again. He grits his teeth, and although his eyes are a little rougher this time, face a little more stern, he’s by no means  _ angry _ . Mildly annoyed, perhaps.

“That didn’t mean I’ll give you one now!”

**Author's Note:**

> 3/3 short pieces i wrote for the dgm secret valentine exchange for your-local-cryptic! i wasn't really given a character or ship specifically to work with, so i just wrote a few short pieces for a couple of them. hopefully you enjoy those three pairings i chose! ;;


End file.
